Anthem: Sing My Song!
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Stuck in the conference building, and the only way to get out is to sing your anthem? Well, why not?


I thought about it, and, really? Maybe this'll help me with my writer's block. Hopefully...

**Request who you wish to sing their anthem next!**

-RMS

* * *

Another World Meeting. Yet, not so normal.

Let me explain.

Every single country in the world was in one building. A few North American countries, no South American, a couple African nations, most of Europe and Asia (not to mention those surrounding Australia) were the only ones in the conference room.

But quite in an unusual way.

There was no noise. No one was speaking, or out of their chair. A giant screen decorated the back wall, displaying notes to certain songs in different languages, yet no music was playing. A microphone sat in the middle of the table. Like karaoke.

No one knew what was happening, and all felt confused.

Suddenly, the screen stopped showing notes and instead read, "The Star-Spangled Banner". Heads snapped to America, the words to blame him on their lips; but all that died once they saw the boisterous American with shock painted on his face, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. It was clear that America also didn't know about this.

The text on the screen became smaller and transferred itself to the bottom. In its' place, a message encompassed the middle of the screen in great block letters, saying: TIME TO SING YOUR ANTHEM.

Still, most countries felt bewildered over what to do. Earlier, they found out that though they could leave the meeting room, they could not leave the conference building; so they ended up stuck in a place where they didn't have a clue on how to get out. However, one country straightened in realization. The black-haired man leaned across the table to a tall German man to whisper is idea in the blonde's ear. The German's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised, only to quickly narrow his eyes and scrunch his eyebrows.

The muscular man wearily sighed at the words he must speak next. When Japan rested back in his seat, the gleam in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Germany; but whatever his old friend was planning, Germany did not wish to know. Still, the blue-eyed man stood from his seat, attracting the eyes and attention of his fellow countries; none noticing the change in the screen, the words disappearing and "The Star-Spangled Banner" grew in size to replace the earlier message.

Germany cleared his throat to share the idea the Japanese man beside him shared, "It seems that, as Japan has told me, that we might be able to leave the building..." Germany glanced back to Japan, the Japanese man nodding back in reassurance, "...if each country comes up to sing his and/or her national anthem."

Belarus spoke out in indignation, "Why should we? How could we make sure?" The Belorussian glared at the standing German. Her elder sister, Ukraine, placed a dainty hand upon Belarus' own, "Please, sister. What is there to lose? If we do this, we can only gain." Murmurs followed the last word before, this time, England sighed wearily; attracting attention much like Germany did, "Ugh, well then. I suppose America must go first."

The blonde American snapped out of his small trance when he heard his name and looked at the microphone on the table in fright. He looked to England, then to Japan, and snapped his eyes back and forth between the two. Japan nodded, once more, in reassurance while England simply wrinkled his nose in distaste and batted his hand towards the mic on the table.

America slowly reached forward for the wireless device, the feeling of the other quietly watching countries weighing down upon his body. When his fingers curled around the grip of the mic, the words of the screen changed to notes; no lyrics. China furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "How will we sing without lyrics, aru?" America, his voice shaky, answered the eldest nation, "Because... we should know the lyrics by heart."

Music started up as a bar moved to the notes in a practice tune. Whenever the bar moved over the notes, the person must sing. America cleared his throat to sing, and some of the more musically inclined nations (such as Austria, France, Southern Italy, etc.) cringed. Were they expecting a horrid rendition of "The Star-Spangled Banner" they were... _sorely_ disappointed.

At the first note, a smooth baritone worthy of Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, and Billy Joel rang heavily in the air. America hit the note precisely with no crack in his tone, and though he was visibly nervous, his voice did not shake. Each word flowed into each other, letting each syllable reach out in a stretch the way Francis Scott Key wished for.

_"Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?"_

Letting the low baritone fly up to a high tenor, America rang out the next line; only to let it glide back down with a rumble for the remaining verse.

_"And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:_

_Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

As the ending of the first stanza finished, some of the European countries perked up, letting their necks lead their heads back to the screen; only to be shocked to see the song continue on. They did not realize that "The Star-Spangled Banner" was much longer than what was usually sung. America let his voice taper off from 'brave', only for it to wash softly into the second stanza.

_"On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,_

_Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,_

_What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,_

_As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?"_

Emotion reverberated within the American's throat, never heard in his speech. Those that were close to America were surprised at the sadness and pride that mixed through his voice; both clashing to be heard in the first true American song.

_"Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,_

_In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:_

_'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may it wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"_

Pride seemed to have won as America's blue eyes sparkled in the light from the nearby windows; his own body responding to the song as his eyes became the first line, his smile the second, while the last two lines of the second stanza burst forward from his heart in a fit of patriotism. All signs of nerves disappeared.

_"And where is that band who so vauntingly swore_

_That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion_

_A home and a country should leave us no more?_

_Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution!"_

America became passionate and intense. He began to move. His hands traced patterns in the air, his body swaying to the music he could only hear in his head; the sound of his singing the only thing the surrounding nations could hear. His chest puffed out in a fiery display of expression as his glasses glinted, passing over his eyes as they broadcast long-forgotten memories.

_"No refuge could save the hireling and slave_

_From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:_

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave."_

The heat from his hearty rendition finally began to soften. America began to still once more as his wide grin decreased to just a small tilt of his lips.

_"Oh, thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand_

_Between their loved home and the war's desolation!_

_Blest with victory and peace, may the heaven-rescued land_

_Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!"_

It was here that the other nations finally realized they just witnessed how young yet how old America was. As he poured his soul into this old song, they saw the hyper American become both a newly born country full of spirit and an aged man who saw far too much in such a small time. England discreetly wiped the tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes while Canada held fast to his right hand. America saw none of this as his eyes closed as he finished his anthem.

_"Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,_

_And this be our motto: "In God is our trust":_

_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave."_

This last stanza was overflowed with love. When America let the very last note hang in the air, all those in the building, _the entire world_, breathed in the scents and sounds and sights that America owned. Japan saw the lights of the never-sleeping New York City, Austria smelt a backyard BBQ in Texas, the Italies heard the sounds of birds chirping and the wind whistling through the trees of Montana. Iceland felt the burning heat of Hawaii and Cuba felt the numbing cold of Alaska. Romania felt the whipping winds of Chicago and Taiwan saw the rippling waves of Florida.

All saw, felt, heard, smelt _everything_ that made America, America.

And then they heard the front doors crash open.


End file.
